With the rapid development of mobile terminal manufacturing and the Internet, mobile terminals have become indispensable communication and entertainment means in people's lives. Some mobile terminals may have a screen lock function. In use process, the user can power off the screen of the mobile terminal by clicking a power button, or if the user does not operate the mobile terminal for a period of time, the screen of the mobile terminal will be automatically powered off. By the above manner, the power consumption of the mobile terminal can be reduced. Then, when the user clicks the power button again, the screen can be waked up and the screen locked interface can be displayed.
In the related art, when the mobile terminal is in a screen locked state, when there is a push message for video information in a notification bar, the video information is usually displayed in a message form in the screen locked interface. However, this display mode can only allow the user to know that there is a push message currently, and cannot allow the user to intuitively see the detailed content of the push message, the user experience is poor.